yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 2 Ep. 9: Explosive
Pallas: -Donnie has had a rough night to say the least. He just wanted to show his friend a new weapon he constructed for him, and he ends up running into Kirei. And to top it all off, she is trying to kill him. Hopefully he can escape her with the sheer speed difference in their vehicles. While Donnie is driving off to escape his former lover, Zero and Hunter are busy bringing two total strangers back to their hideout. Zero did not like the idea of bringing in regular citizens into the hideout. What is the point of a hideout if people get free passes to join it? But he does what he is told and drives them to the hideout. As per usual they reach the docks and are just about there. Zero turns to the girl and says-"Hold you like the underground."-As he said this, Hunter pushes the button that lowers the car down into the hideout. The floor lowered and took the vehicle into the garage. The new people would see all of the cars that Donnie had stored here. It's like a time capsule, but a time capsule of cars. When the platform put them on the hideout floor, Zero slowly puts the car into its parking space and gets out. He looks to the new people and says-"Alright, grab your things and follow me."-Hunter puts his hand out to help the old man if he needs it. But he had a feeling that this old timer liked to do things himself. Either way was good. When they all step out of the garage and into the hideout, the difference in style would be astounding. The main room has a flat screen TV and a LazyBoy couch. The kitchen is top notch and the rooms are like hotel suites. Zero takes them into the spare rooms that Donnie has. He never thought that the rooms would ever be filled but life does surprise you. When Zero shows them the room, he points and explains what everything is.-"Of course that's a memory foam bed, you got a TV set up on the wall, drawers for your clothes, you got a hotel suite haha."-He then looked at them and waited to see how they react to the new place they can call home. Hopefully it is suited to their likings.- AzuresatoRyu: Hiroshi had been the first to grunt; a sign he was mildly pleased with what this place had to offer... He began to wander about, with his suitcase slung over his shoulder; the damn bag was bigger than him. "..Feh.....it'll do. Miyuki go 'n get into yer room. Don't you come out. got it?" Hiroshi highly doubted these men were as virtuous as this Donnie seemed to be.. though every one of themlacked the hero qualities it seemed they were very good when it came to protection; knowing jut how to treat someone like he and his granddaughter.. Still he refused to allow any one of them near her and as long as he was there he'd see to it that they didn't touch a hair on her silky honey blonde head. "..Hrumph....Alright, you...get your butt up there! I'm an old man! I aint carryin’ this.." He dropped the bag, and caused it to let loose a very loud "THUD" this would indicate inside was something or some things heavy. Miyuki without much more of a word did as she was told, she hurried into a room here Hiroshi had designated hers and she locked the door behind her. It didn't do much for her, being able to "See" past that door and watch all that were outside couldn't have been more intangible. ".....Grandpa,. Why here..?" He muttered slightly and she took a few steps backwards away from this door. Why did he do something like this, it was so dangerous and wrong...she barely understood it at all. "...ohh.." KimiKatsu: Just as Donnie sped up, Kirei yanked the wheel back to the right to try and straighten herself out as he sped up and left her in the dust. She didn't even realize she was swerving wildly until she nearly went off road. She cranked the wheel the other way...hard. Due t such a sharp turn so suddenly and while the car was going as fast as it possibly could, the car was launched. Kirei gripped the steering wheel tight and tensed her body up as she tried to stay in place. The car rolled once. Twice. Three times. Four times before ending upside down in a ditch after slamming into a nearby tree. During the rolling, Kirei had released the wheel as glass flew at her. She let out a gentle yelp, but nothing more as she was tossed around the vehicle's front compartment. When everything stopped, she was on her stomach half out of the windshield that was busted out. Everything was so...blurry as she blood oozed down from her hairline. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she felt a very sharp pain in her leg. Broken? Maybe... Busted lip... Kirei slowly licked her lower lip. She could taste blood. Yep. She couldn't tell if anything else was broken or scraped. Her breathing was heavy as she laid there. All she could think was that she had failed to do what she had wanted to do... Knowing that...she just laid there, trying to gather energy to get up. Pallas: -The two of them watched as the old timer told his granddaughter what to do. They could both tell that this old timer is just as protective over the girl as they are of each other. It was refreshing to see to say the least. Hunter walked over to the old timer, his huge muscular body almost three times the size of the old man and says-"You will be safe here Old Timer. Keyome won't be getting to you in here hahaha. We will keep you too protected and all free of charge haha."-Hunter then walks over to his room and steps inside to change since the night is seemingly over. Zero looks at the hold man, pats him on the back, and says-"Yeah old timer, we got your back. It'll take an Army to get inside this place...and the difficulty is trying to find the place hahaha. Sleep well gramps."- Zero then made his way over to his room and call it a night. Meanwhile back on the streets of D2, Donnie feels like he has begun to escape his old lover. He began to speed off into the night and that is when he looked in his rear view mirror. He hits the brakes hard and watches her hummer take a beating crash. All’s he could say is-"Son of a bitch..."-He uses his Super Speed to get to the hummer and see that Kirei was beat to shit from the accident. He loses himself for a second and cups her cheek with his hand and asks-"Why did you have to chase me?"-It was more of a rhetorical question because immediately after saying this, he lifts her body out of the Hummer and into his arms. This was not the first time that he had carried her like this. It reminded him of the first time he wore the Nano Suit to help her against Mr. Purple. In a way, it was like their first date. He held her in his arms and began charging towards his Lambo. He softly put her in the passenger seat while he got into the driver’s seat.-"Time to speed out of here."-He quickly launches the car down the road, then he looked down to the Nitrous tanks and said-"Good time as any."-He then flipped the switch and pushed the button that activates the nitrous as his Lambo almost lifts up into the air from the speed it is hitting. They get to a hill and the car is launched into the air. They land roughly but they were almost at the hideout. When they get there, the platform lowers the car and he rushes her out of the garage. He felt the blood on his clothes and on his body from holing her and knew he had to get some help ASAP. He kicked down the door that leads to the hideout and put her in his bed.-"ZERO!! HUNTER!!"-He called out to them so that way they could handle the situation and hopefully save her life.- AzuresatoRyu: This old timer had been off, headed for bed when everything began to come undone, quietly he began to listen in from the top of the staircase...his beady eyes watched Donnie while he carried in some kind of girl that was hurt terribly. Again this little old man began to think to himself… Miyuki had been lying in bed, her small hands were resting below her pillow and now they helped her to sit up... what was the noise about...she recognized this figure below only a story as the man who had agreed to take them in... Against her will frankly. "..Ah......he's home?" immediately she grew fearful and thanked the stars she was locked away tight in some other room... however what is it he was carrying that breathed labored.? KimiKatsu: Kirei laid there. It hurt to move...to breathe... Even to think. She was getting...so dizzy, it seemed. Then she heard footsteps. They sounded so far away as she lay there, vulnerable. She was a mess. Covered in scrapes, gashed, and fresh bruises. Her head still bled as she looked up at Deadshot. She parted her lips to say something to him, but couldn't speak. It just...hurt... Everything hurt. She laid her head down and closed her eyes to accept defeat but only felt a hand on her cheek. It somehow felt...welcoming...calming…caring.. She laid her head into it... 'At least there would be some comfort before death.' She thought to herself. Then, she felt big strong hands pulling her up against his chest. She whimpered and her body began to shake. It hurt. God did it hurt. She kept her eyes closed as he carried her. The car ride was a blur...just like everything else. The next thing she knew, she was lying in a bed. It smelled...familiar...but...thinking about it only made her head hurt more. So, she kept herself from thinking about anything else. As if on cue, hundreds of thoughts fluttered her mind. Images, questions, statements. The pain was magnified and she longed to scream out...but she didn't dare. She gritted her teeth. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she whimpered and sucked in a sharp breathe. The pain was so immense that she began to fade into unconsciousness. RacutioEnvarius: The sounds of the city would just begin to rise as dawn strikes the city of KasaiHana. A usual day in the city of murderers, thieves, gangs, and traffickers. Another day in the duty of Major Taro, and in the life of all in KasaiHana. The 5th Street promenade would be empty due to being cleared, and all of the lights red, keeping the traffic that’s actually there in place. And like a white and black blur, a 09’ Lamborghini Murcielago going over 210 MPH and rising would fly down the empty streets past every intersection simultaneously, and each intersection he passes, the lights would change to green to allow traffic to continue. Behind the wheel of the car would be none other than Matsuo in uniform, armed as usual due to his line of duty as Major. He’d shift quickly and drift around a corner between a few cars, using the center divider as his main route, un-scathing his car. He’d reach up to his earpiece in his ear as he speeds down the street, calling Kirei again with no answer, her position coming up clearly on his shades GPS and magnetic tracking. “C’mon Kirei-chan, pick up, pick up…” It’d ring with no answer, and his expression would become more serious. “She’s in trouble, I know it. I need to get to her quickly.” He’d come around to another intersection and turn rapidly, turning the steering wheel with both hands, then stopping it in its tracks by simply keeping his grip where it is. The amazing piece of Italian performance going around the corner like a dream as usual, and continuing down the street. He’d press the button on his earpiece again, this time calling for his squad. “This is Major Taro. I need Talon Squad on my position ASAP. HVT Kirei in possible danger. Backup may be required. Be on call.” The dispatch woman on the other side would speak back. <”Understood, Major Taro. Talon Squad will be deployed on your call. They are at the ready.”> With that, Matsuo would close the private connection to HQ and fly down the street towards Kirei’s location all the while, ready for anything. He’d be armed with his Famas Rifle around his right shoulder on his back by its rifle strap. The rifle having a ballistic scope on it, as well as a specially made barrel for shots of all ranges due to its special alloy and design. Strapped under his shoulders are his dual Uzi’s, sitting pretty as usual, ready to be fired full auto if necessary. At his right hip is his signature chrome Desert Eagle, and hooked to his belt is his Digi-struct technology katana hilt, which upon being unsheathed, materializes digitally, and becomes a physical weapon made of pure energy. Matsuo was unsettled, and worried for Kirei’s safety, but that doesn’t mean he was going to lose his head. Far from it. In fact, Matsuo was more calculating than ever right now simply because he knows something is wrong. Kirei always answered his calls. Which means something was definitely wrong. He’d shift again, and the car would speed up even faster down the street. The sound of air passing through the jet stream vents of the Murcielago making the whirring hum that the beautiful Murcy is so very known for as it flies down the street towards its destination. Kirei. Pallas: -Early the next morning Zero and Hunter were giving Donnie a mouthful. Zero: "What the hell are you doing D-man!?!? Why on Earth would you decide to save her and bring her here!?!?" Hunter: "I have to agree with Zero on this one D-man. We can't leave her here. All our secrets are here. All our work. Your work."-Donnie listens to them go on and on about how he cannot keep her here. And he knew what he did was dumb. Now Hideout A may be compromised. Donnie interlocked his fingers and rested his head on his hands and finally said-"I'll have Alfred take the data to Hideout B and this hideout will be destroyed. If something does happen, we will have to use the weapons I just created because the enemy cannot get their hands on this technology. Alfred, beginning transferring important data to Hideout B."-He complied and began doing so. Donnie then said-"And activate the Security measures. I don't want a surprise on my heels. Let's just get through today and see where it goes."-Alfred turns on the security measures just in case anything was to happen today. Then Hunter asks-"What about our new guests?"-Donnie goes into a deep thought for a moment and says-"We bring them. They haven't done anything but keep to themselves. They are fine. Donnie walks into the workshop with the two men and said-"Ok we gotta grab the gear and put it in the car.-"Of course I will take the suit myself, Zero you take the weapon I made for you, and Hunter you take the weapon I made for you. The rest we put in the back of the Escalade."-They listened to him and got the gear they needed and did the tasks. Donnie looked into the workshop and walked over to a small compartment in the room. When he opened it up there is a huge Plasma Energy Bomb waiting to go off. He punches in a few codes and it lights up. Donnie knows how to activate the bomb and shuts the compartment door. He had his final effort plan ready to go. The boys came back a few minutes later and said-"Ok it's done. Now what?"-Donnie looked up to the speaker as if he were talking to a real person and said-"Alfred, put the cars on auto-pilot and take them to the second Hideout using the escape path. I don't want to lose these cars. Hahaha."-Alfred complies and revs up all the cars in the garage and drives them down the escape path so that way they will remain safe. Now it came down to the last part of the hideout that needed to be cleared. Kirei. Donnie and the men sat around the table and began to discuss the problem. Zero: "We gotta leave her here.” Hunter: "She needs to remain here."-They continued talking about the possibility of leaving her here to die. She still had not received medical attention for her injuries and she could flat line in the bed.- KimiKatsu: Kirei was fading in and out of consciousness. She heard people...moving around. Her head was pounding. And the blankets under her head were wet. She groaned lightly and it was a bit of a groggy groan. It felt like a hangover gone wrong...with extra drool, to her right now. Her whole body shivered and she slowly sat up. She wanted a blanket to cover up in...But she just couldn't use the blankets she had 'dirtied' up. She wanted a clean one. So she slowly moved herself to the edge of the bed, not remembering that her leg was very possibly broken. When she tried to stand, she immediately fell to the floor and cried out as she did. Pain shot up her leg as she lay on her side, crunched up and grabbing at her leg, though she didn't dare actually touch it. "N-Naahh..." She gritted her teeth. So much pain was moving through her body. She writhed around on the floor and slowly made her way to the doorway. She wanted to find help. She needed it. It was at this time that she realized she never drooled in her sleep and droll didn't end up tasting like some type of metal. RacutioEnvarius: Matsuo’s Murcielago would eventually come to the docks of District 2, all the while, Matsuo would have his eyes set on Kirei’s position on his shades. He’d eventually stop and turn the ignition off, turning his car off. The doors would then open wing style with the sound of compressed air being released when they open, and Matsuo would step out. He’d tap a button on his shades, and they would instantly turn to magnetic optics. He’d look around through the walls, seeing all of the workers working as usual. He’d make a few steps forward, then simply look down, looking right at Kirei’s outline deep below, as well as a huge underground facility. He’d quickly press the button on his earpiece to call Kirei again, and he’d see her phone light up between her breasts. “Ha. Classic Kirei-chan. Just hold on! I’m coming!” He’d quickly run to the point above her, pull out his sword, and the energy blade would quickly come to life, turning red. He’d then take a stance with his blade pointed to the ground, then he’d breathe in deeply, then breathe out, his muscles would then tense, and get slightly larger, and his teeth would grit, as he begins swiping at the ground, making a square. He’d continue to swipe and swipe until the ground is weak and ripped apart, then he’d begin to walk away from the huge hole he made, his muscles going back to normal due to cutting off his adrenaline. He’d reach into his combat vest and pull out a gravity grenade, pressing the activation button and tossing it behind him as he walks away. The grenade would fly true, and land in the hole he made, beeping loudly only before imploding and pulling all of the ground below it up into it, then exploding, blowing the hole apart and making a sinkhole for him to fall through. He’d then walk back over, and hook a grapple to the hole in case he needs to get out the old fashioned way. He’d hook himself to it and slide down into the base, landing on his feet in a hallway outside of the room Kirei is in. He’d quickly open the door, seeing Kirei on the floor, and he’d grit his teeth, holding back anger as he quickly gets down on his knees and pulls a syrette from vest’s lower right pocket. The same healing syrettes he always using to heal both himself, and others. Standard issue for all KPD, and a lot stronger than the doses you’ll find in an average hospital or with any medical team. He’d quick jab the syrette into her unscathed neck, releasing the rapidly repairing glowing red healing fluid into her body. He’d sit her up in his arms and rest her head on his knees so she can come too as the syrette works its wonders on her fatally wounded body. “C’mon Kirei, stay with me…” He’d say in a hushed voice. He’d quickly unhook his left Uzi from under his shoulder, using the door as cover, and keeping it open in case the base has other precautionary measures in her room or in the hallway. Pallas: -As the men contemplated what to do with Kirei, the voice of Alfred came through the speaker systems.-"Sir, we have company. I am activating security measure 1."-Donnie looked at the men and said-"Time to get to work."- Security measure 1 is an EMP that knocks the electricity up to 100 meters in a circular diameter to completely shut down. It is a great security checkpoint for people who use military equipment against him. Kirei was only here for half a day and the hideout is already given away, it was a bother. The Hideout is made out of solid Steel and if his blade is able to cut through it, then his hole is successful. But while he did this, Donnie and the boys get into the car and put the pedal to the medal out of the escape zone. Donnie mad sure to grab Miyuki and her grandfather when they made their escape. Donnie knew he could have gone into that room and fought whoever was coming to take her back...but he still wanted her to live. This is actually a good thing in his mind. At least this way, his men can have good morale in believing that Donnie was going to just leave her here. And he can know that he let her live. All’s well that ends well I guess then. As they went down the ramp, a 16inch thick steel door shuts and completely locks the hideout down. Though the hole is still there. Then Alfred's voice speaks through to Kirei and the man coming to save her.-"Security Measure 2 is activated."- Donnie smirked and said-"If the savior is this good...I’m sure they can make it out of this."-The bomb that was armed before the attack blinks once and goes off. The difference between a normal bomb and a Plasma Energy Bomb is that it is like a Nuke. All the destruction and mayhem...without the pollution. The bomb creates a whirlpool effect and sucks everything into the center point. Sucking in the hideout that is made of steel like as if it were butter. This bomb reaches the same distance as the EMP, 100meters. After all the material within 100 meters is sucked inside, the bob releases an imploding effect and releases radiation into the air. Donnie and the team look back to see just how close they were in getting sucked in and they were in a car. Donnie laughed and goes back to driving. They soon reach the end of the tunnel that lets them out to a beach area of the City and they go on the city streets as if nothing just happened.- AzuresatoRyu: She had never expected anything like what had happened this day...Finally; her grandfather had opened their store in District 2 and now she had found herself unwillingly captive and speeding away from an explosion. It played through her mind as fresh and new as it happened beforehand. She had been threatened by a truly cruel person by the name of Keyome however; her grandfather being a man of opportunity by nature saw fit that Donnie and his gang had the ability to be able to protect them from this man and so with his beady eyes on those three he made about a deal that she and he would accompany them to wherever they went.. why? that was unknown as of yet.. Miyuki had just gotten comfortable in bed when the sirens sounded and she was yanked from bed, packed a bit and thrown into a car by who she assumed was either Hunter or Zero. "..w-wait!!...hey!" Hiroshi calmly took a seat beside her, he didn't watch the horror behind them but Miyuki did...she watched it all through that glossy sonar view.. Her body was quaking…she was stuck with this man, this man who blew things up and spoke of dangerous things. While she attempted to figure out whatever it was her grandpa had been thinking. Spry as he was...he could also be very unpredictable. She just wanted to go back to the restaurant, before that mean person Keyome came and threatened them and before she had been taken by these men. Did she dare do it? Did she dare look over her shoulder and see this same man bordering a pyromaniac in Miyuki's eyes... no. Her fear of this entire situation was too great; she froze and sat in silence. KimiKatsu: Kirei heard the explosion from Matsuo's grenade, but she really couldn't react besides flinching. Her whole body was trembling. It was so cold. Kirei's teeth chattered a bit. As she laid there, she could barely pick up on Matsuo's presence. She was just so week. There was so much blood. There was a bit of a pinch in her neck and she winced and let out a gentle, raspy yelp. She felt the liquid filling her. Not even two seconds after, she began to feel much more awake. She heard someone speaking to her. The voice was...familiar... Kirei began to sit up on her own and brought her hand to her forehead as her body was being healed. She groaned lightly. The pain in her head was fading as she looked over. She had her hand on Matsuo's chest for balance if it was needed. "M-Matsuo-kun?" A broad smile crossed her face. Alfred's voice had alerted them to a security measure just as she was pulling Matsuo into a big hug. When she heard that, her heart nearly stopped. Alfred... Donnie... What the fu- There was no time to think. That thing could have meant anything. Kirei jumped up to her feet and grabbed Matsuo's hand in her own before dipping out of the room. For some reason she felt like she was running faster than usual. She saw the hole Matsuo made and ran up to it. She wasted no time climbing the rope provided that was held in place by a hook. She hoped Matsuo was right there behind her. Once she and Matsuo were both p, she grabbed his wrist again and took off running again towards the car she recognized as his the doors were still open, but she didn't dare jump in the driver's seat of this car. She'd hate herself for ruining such a nice car. Kirei jumped in through the driver's side and landed on her tummy in the passenger seat. Then, she quickly sat up and shut the door on her side. Oh she hoped whatever security measure 2 was wouldn't do anything soon. NamikazeSoudai: Kirei abandoned her.. After the car crash, she was gone. She didn't know why, all she knew that after a long while of not being alone, being alone all of a sudden sucked. She walked around in a daze for a little bit before coming upon a story display window that had light blue, pink, and other kind colors in which she stared at for a bit. "Stupid people." She mumbled, who the hell played with toys anymore? In this city? They might as well being giving their children guns and grenades, at least it was a way to protect themselves seeing as every dick and Jane who wondered the streets carried weapons or were androids probably. She sighed out, looking down at her arm which she was keeping to her chest which had taken the most damage from the events following up to after the car crash. She was tired...Tired of being hurt, of seeing people get hurt, of letting the worst of scums wander the cities...Where was batman when you needed him? Where the fuck was Kirei...She thought they said to one another and promised not to be apart ever again, yet here she was with probably a broken arm and a sore body. "This sucks..." She mumbled, so pissy now without two of her addictions, the drugs and Kirei. She turned around, taking notice of the streets signs and then walking down the street, she was going to visit an apartment and get some equipment stored there. DarkKeyome: I was in the office; just an hour ago I had killed someone, and blew up 5-6 building because of money. To Strike fear, had I done it? Hell yeah... the people knew what I was about. I sighed looking out at the window of my office on the sky scrapper building that my office had been attached too. (Keyome office is actually a mobile fortress, it can be moved and placed anywhere kind of like a Lego block. They make buildings that allow such attachments. This design came from the New Americas west coast science teams.) I sighed and shook my head. I was a monster... no different than the others, no different. I told Gringo I was no hero, sure I liked to calm my moral self of esteem by killing those that did others wrong. But in the end, a sin is a sin. I had my hands against the window as I looked out of it shirtless, my arm pressing against the window, and my head was laying on my head. The smoke from the explosions I caused fumed the air, foaming a small section of district two from afar. 6 men were stationed in my room moving furniture around I was still getting settled. “Pink Dragon should be bussing with customers by now...” I said to myself, just as quickly as I mentioned it the rapper Keg's manager called to tell me that the store was empty... the manager was gone. I sighed shaking my head. “Fucking idiots...” I said to myself after talking to the manager. Little did the old guy know that the Diamond clan would a got them if I didn’t... they would a sent his daughter into the slave trade just in case he didn’t pay up. “... Why bother chasing them, they won’t survive in this jungle... ” This Jungle this hell that Kasaihana city was. It should be nuked honestly, cleansed of the darkness that plunges itself around the city and wraps it in its embolic shroud demonic hands. This was Satan city... I stood there it was about 1AM now when my eyes shot over to the area of the docks to see a green eruption explode and fume up into a mushroom cloud my mouth dropped and my eyes widened Who the hell could have that kind of power in their possession. My men were in the lower decks... eh I wouldn’t let them follow me, I pulled on a black trench coat and two pistols, my cell phone and about 100$ in my pocket. I was wearing sandals so clearly I wasn’t dressing to impress. As I made my way out of my building I got on my motor cycle Kawasaki 1200 Ninja. And took off to the general area, my bike weaved and maneuvered its way through town until I got to said destination which was littered with KPD already trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Quickly I made my way over to one of the commanding Majors who recognized me immediately he was big due to the solider serum for sure... he also knew that his life was on a time limit because of it thanks to me, so he wasn’t happy to see me here at all. “Status report.” I said to the man, he looked at me and literally busted out laughing. “Status report? Who the fuck do you think you are? Think because you killed Danchou and exposed the solider serums that you’re some kinda fucking boss around here? End of the day your still a wet nose kid with a lot of unnecessary power, a stupid ass Yakuza.” He said spitting at my feet as he walked off in my mind I wanted to shoot the fucker right in the head but KPD were everywhere... plus I was better than that. The docks were decimated, the water was green... dead fish polluted the water and it had a rotten smell... “Tch...” I looked around, at the destruction before me before I finally just pulled out my phone attempting to call Gringo..... nothing. “Shit” I said putting my phone away I walked back over to my bike and sat on the seat sighing. “Who the fuck, and what the fuck... could have caused something on that level...” I said shaking my head as I sat there at the docks with my arms crossed. I pressed a button on the bike where the handle bars were that ringed me in to Donald my automated Butler Unit office. “Donald, I need you to bring up all the black list buyers in the past few weeks... I want all the sells; send it to my cell phone. “I said sliding my fingers in my hair letting my head drop to the handle bars. “ Right away sir.” Said Donald with a loud BEEP. I knew whatever did this wasn’t legal if it was bought it'd be on the Black market list somewhere. While I waited I drove back off, just wandering around the city until I had seen the younger girl walking up the streets... holding her arm. Ahh, I remember her now. Man... It’s been awhile. For the most part I haven’t seen her in sometime. Last time I saw her was at Hajiame's villa... I drove up to her on my bike. “Yo... Hyper kid.” I said to the girl rolling up to her soon cutting my bike off to greet her fully. I smiled a little. “What’s wrong...? Where you headed, I can give you a ride.” Due to her being on her way to an apartment or so it was stated in said post, I could easily had met up with her. RacutioEnvarius: Matsuo would leap into his car just as fast as Kirei had, due to the factor it’s a roadster with no roof. He’d quickly start the car with the ignition button instead of his keys and he’d shift the Italian powerhouse into reverse, pulling out of the docks as fast as he possibly can before the whole place instantaneously implodes upon itself, then explodes, as he’s still pulling away in reverse. “Kirei, keep your head down!” The whole explosion would shake the ground underneath them, but due to how fast his car is pulling out in reverse, it would be unfelt until they’re all the way out of the dock’s front gates. He’d shift, and turn the car in the direction of Kirei’s Club, speeding off down the street he came. He’d only shake his head, wishing he could’ve saved the others at the docks, but knew that you simply can’t save everyone you come across. He’d sigh, as he shifts rapidly, the car picking up speed and flying down streets as usual. “Glad I got here in time…Any second sooner, and we’d both be dead right now.” He’d smile a smile while looking at the road. That smile meant for Kirei. “I’m sure we have a lot to talk about and catch up on, but for now, we should wait. Hold on. I need to make a dispatch call.” He’d press the earpiece in his ear, only to get a spark in response. He’d quickly pull it off his ear and sigh, reaching under his dashboard for his spare; he’d toss the old one into her lap and put the spare in his ear, pressing the button again. The sound of dispatch coming to life in his right ear. <”Major Taro! Major Taro, are you there! Confirm that you are not KIA!”> Matsuo would laugh in response. “I’m alive, HQ. Just barely made it out. Dispatch rescue teams to the docks, as well as Decon. Possible radiation from a bomb that was placed as a security measure. Might also be beneficial to send in the bomb squad in case of other possible explosions.” He’d wait for a response and get it. <”Confirmed, Major. Sending units to the docks. Shall we send in Talon Squad?”> Matsuo would shake his head in response out of habit as if they know. “No. Talon Squad won’t be necessary. I’m taking HVT back to designated safe house. More details will be in my report. Major Taro out.” With that, he’d close the private connection and turn off his earpiece. Kirei’s Club now right around the corner as they speed off down the street, disappearing into the distance like a white blur on the street as the sunrises steadily into the sky. Category:ARK 2